A Collection Of Fairy Tales and Legends
by amasongrain
Summary: So this will turn out to be a collection of fairy tales/ legends based off of Chellerbelles X-men ones, with Pjo characters. Just for fun, no seriousnes and no set time. R&R :) (I don't know what to do about the cover..yet)


**An- So, this will end up a collection of Fairy Tales, and loosly based off of/ inspired by Chellerbelle s X-men fairy tales it has author/character commentairy, and Pjo characters first fanfiction, so lets see how this goes.**

Once Upon a time, there lived three little pigs named Percy, Leo,and Annabeth.

* * *

"Wait, you mean to tell me that I'm a pig!"Percy stated, in shock.

Everyone just stared at him.

Annabeth just smiled and said "Well, you do eat like one"

**Good point, Annabeth.**

"But-ah! Oh, I give up"he huffed, in mock annoyance.

**On with the story!**

* * *

Now, Percy decided to build his house out of straw, Leo out of sticks, and Annabeth out of bricks.

It just so happened that a wolf, by the name of Octavian, decided that he wanted to have pig for breakfast.

* * *

"BACON! I am not your pig meat, Octavian!"Leo shouted at Octavian

"And I wouldn't want to eat any of you _graecus_!" he answered smugly.

Percy looked at him, with a mischievous glint in his eyes."Oh, but you would eat a Roman?"

Octavian's' confidence faltered."No, that's not what I meant, what I meant was that...um..."

Frank looked over at one of the Stolls"Stoll, pay up."

Conner gave Frank 13 drachmas and 50 dollars.

Hazel looked at them of them skeptically ."So Frank betted that Octavian would be a cannibal, but you..?

"Well, I thought he would become a psycho!"Conner replied

"He already is one,"Reyna pointed out.

**Good point, Reyna.**

Annabeth looked sympathetically at Octavian "We all know that he's a crazed teddy-murdering-power-hungry creep that could never even fight in a real battle."

**Ha! You can't even write a book about his life, unlike Percy over here, he's got almost nine books -**

"Wait!Someone wrote a book on MY life?" Percy shouted over the commotion.

**Moving on?**

* * *

So, he went to Percy's house and shouted "Little pig,little pig, let me in!"

"Not by a hair of my chinny chin chin!" Pig-Percy replied.

"Then I'll huff and puff and blow your house down!"Octavian drew in a huge breath, then blew out.

And down came poor pig Percy's straw house.

And Percy, being Percy, ran to Leo's stick house.

* * *

**Hey, look, I added alliteration, and not even on purpose! Opps, just interrupted my own story...**

* * *

The wolf followed, and eventually came to Leo's house.

A knock came on the door a Octavian called "Little pigs, little pigs, let me in!"

"No way, Ho-zay!" Leo shouted.

"Then I'll huff and puff and..burn your house down?" Octavian said in utter confusion, for the two little pigs had ran away from a burning house. Sighing, the wolf chased after them.

* * *

Leo groaned "Ama, you HAD to bring my fire into this!"

**Yup. Its no story unless its a Leo-fire story.**

"And,"Annabeth stated "Its better than being eaten by Octavian"

* * *

Leo and Percy ran as fast as their little pig legs could carry them, over to the third and final pig, Annabeth.

Now, Annabeth clearly being the smartest out of the two, built her house out of bricks. She also added a TV, Library, kitchen, and has a HUGE boiling pot over the fire place for no "apparent" reason.

The other two pigs joined her in her house.

Eventually, the wolf came and screamed "I'll huff and puff and blow your house down"

He huffed, puffed, and yet he could not blow the house down.

So, he, being the cunning wolf he is,-

* * *

"Why, thank you, Ama" Octavian said with pride.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"You never have read this story, have you?"Leo asked, still laughing.

"No," Octavian said slowly "And that matters because..."

**Oh, you'll see, Octavian, you will see.**

* * *

-,he decides to go down the chimney.

Unknown to him, the three pigs had predicted this and already had a pot of boiling water over the fire place.

* * *

Octavian, if possible, paled even further.

"You see, this is what you get, you naughty little cannibal!"Travis said to the petrified augur.

Katie scolded Travis "Conner, don't tease him, he looks like hes going to fall apart!"

"I'm TRAVIS, not Conner!"

"Well, it's not like anyone can tell!" She replied, angrily.

Travis just crossed his arms and scowled.

* * *

When he fell down the chimney, he ended up inside a pot of boiling water and was boiled alive.

The end.

* * *

**And the lesson is...**

"Don't let Leo catch on fire" Percy replied.

Conner shook his head sadly "Never bet on the inevitable"

Annabeth smirked at Percy. "Don't let Percy build something."

"Always remember that Octavian never objected when we said he was a cannibal" Hazel added.

Octavian finally protested "But, if I was a wolf, and you guys pigs, then I wouldn't be a cannibal!"

Leo sighed "Guess he's right"

**So, what did you guys learn from this?**

**Read, Review, and Re-Read :) (I'll try to do fairy tale requestes if you guys like it)**


End file.
